I'll Never Be
by Absent-Minded
Summary: Sequel to Kiss Me Deadly. Surprises at every corner. A mysterious guy, someone assumed dead, is up and running, and what about Ed? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

I originally didn't really want to do a sequel, but I said I might because it was so damn short, but many people asked for it, and being the kind person that I am, here it is. Enjoy. I also brought someone back from the dead...because they were one of my favourite characters! And I didn't want them to die in the series.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A steady beep sound signified the condition of the weary patient. Though close to death, the beep was at a normal pulse. The man slowly opened his eyes, blurry figures stood at his sides. A remember able yellow, a tall dark figure, the unforgettable red, and...  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Spike lay on the cold floor. He could feel the wetness of the blood that flowed easily out of his now numbing wound. He sighed, as he thought, "So, this is the end?". His vision slowly began to blur, and his whole body began to go numb. He heard a voice, of a man, but he didn't bother to see their identity. It would most likely be a member of the Syndicate. He sighed again, this time causing him to cough. The same man, brought him into his arms, saying things like, "just hold on, the ambulance will be here soon," or anything else encouraging him to hold on to the little bit of life he had left. Within minutes, the echoing siren of the ambulance rang in his hears. He blinked, trying to get his vision back to normal, to see this man. He soon felt himself being put onto a stretcher, and roughly put into the loud truck. The doors slammed, and two others began to try to stop the bleeding. The other man, he was there. He raised his arms to rub his eyes, but where forced back to his sides by the paramedics. Closed his eyes, as he began to go unconscious.  
  
---End o flashback---  
  
"Your finally awake," said the still blurry mystery man. "Who are you?"  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
MUAHAHAHAH! sorry, extremely short chapter, but meh. This is how I want it. Tell me who you think it is though! I'd like to see who people are imagining besides a blur. I think everyone can guess who's the injured fellow.  
  
So, for the people who liked the fic, I'm glad you did, and I hope you'll like this one too. For the people who didn't, I'm glad you told me. I can try and improve, and just so you know, that was my first lemony fic. I'm not about to go around reading others and ripping off ideas from them. Unlike some people, I like to try this with trial and error. Also, for that person, I cannot remember her name, or him, could be either, but you may think what you want. My personal life does not consist of some ranting person who disliked, or even hated my first try ever at a lemon fic. Whether I'm a virgin or not, shouldn't matter to you. I believe that's something you don't go around telling random people you don't even know on the net. My age also happens to be 17 now. Some words of advice, don't go around making false accusations about people you don't even know. You can either ignore that, or not. It doesn't matter to me. 


	2. So sorry

Hello all, Sorry for not posting any new chapters.all hell broke lose and my mother died, and then I had to go to a group home.why am I telling you this? Because I would be wrong to tell you that I can't write anything for a while without an explanation, though I really don't need to have one. So, I'm very sorry to the people who enjoy my writingness. I am also sorry for being a failure to those who disliked it. Sun-Tzu Liao 3r, to tell you the truth, I am rather sorry. I am not the brightest of the bunch, and being the queer paranoid being I am, I get all.I can't seem to find a word.oh well! It's 2:40 in the morning, what can you do? SLEEP! That's what.and that I will soon. So.yeah I only use writing to get my mind off things. I'd draw and improve on those skills, but I can think about stuff when I draw. When I write stories, I'm thinking of he story. Hmmm. I feel like I'm trying to get pity.oh well.cats make me happy.  
  
ANYWAY!!  
  
I'm only posting now because I want you to know that I'm not going to be able to post anything for a really long time. And by long time, I mean, may haps half a year or something. Long, indeed, life sucks but at least I have my happy mask!  
  
I bid you a fine farewell! 


End file.
